Of Starlit Nights and Beautiful Birds
by WatermelonSlices
Summary: Robin and Stella are back! Robin's having nightmares, and possibly seeing things? What happened in that small timespan of three months? Read and find out as the Host Club try and figure out why Robin's past has come to haunt her! HikaruxOC KaoruxOC
1. New Beginnings

**MidnightStar: Hey guys! I'm back! With our new sequel~**

**Kelly: Yay!**

**Azura: Are you gonna take forever on this one too?**

**For those of you who just started reading, so far there are three OCs from the prequel. Stella, Kaoru's girlfriend, Robin, her sister, and Violet, a friend of theirs who is Kyoya's lover. Any mentions of other characters will be explained.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, Bisco Hatori does, along with Millenium Snow, which I want to read.**

**New Beginnings**

_"Mommy?" I mumbled, coming down the stairs. The nightmare was still fresh in my mind, the floor cold, and the air, full of sadness. I tripped, and hit my hand against something hard. I almost shrieked in pain, but covered my mouth and wiped away my tears. It was just a toy gun, but the red stopper was missing. Then it hit me, it wasn't a toy, it was real. I sat down on the bottom step, looking at it. Aunt Angel and Uncle Robert had something like it in their holster with their police uniform. _

_And so did Uncle George, when he came to visit a couple weeks ago. He said it was a dangerous weapon. I asked him if he was a police man like Uncle Robert, and he gripped my arm really hard and told me not to mention him again. He was mad at Uncle Robert, but Uncle Robert was a nice person._

_"Mommy?" I repeated, my voice cracking. I was scared, the house was quiet. It was never quiet. Daddy always had the news on, or mommy was always listening to ocean waves while reading a book with daddy. They were always in the living room, or in their room sleeping. But tonight, when I looked for them in their room, they weren't there. "Daddy?"_

_"Summer, I won't... this... against... they won't leave us alone...," whispered daddy quickly from the kitchen. I couldn't hear them that well, they were really quiet. _

_"Tell them, that they can't bother Robin after this," said mommy, not whispering. "Tell her I'm sorry, and I..." she said in a whisper again. I finally got close to the kitchen, hiding behind the wall so they couldn't see me. I peeked out, trying to see them, but I only saw their shadows. Daddy had a gun._

_"I can't do it," he whispered quickly. Then I saw his shadow move as if he were looking in my direction, so I hid._

_"They said either they pull the trigger, me, or you. If you can't do it for Robin, then I will." Suddenly there was a shot._

**Robin's POV**

I screamed, jolting up. I gasped, it was the same nightmare I always had. A flashback of when I was five.

"Robin?" murmered Stella from behind the door, slightly slurred from lack of sleep. "You sure you're okay? It's the fifth time tonight." She opened the door to my room, and light flooded in. She walked in, rubbing her eyes. "Should I go wake up Rache? We have school tomorrow, and I just wanna make sure you're okay."

"No, don't wake up mom," I said, turning on my desk lamp. "It was the same one. I saw it again. I heard more of the conversation too." I began to write down the last part I heard, and Stella came over.

"I'm not trying to get you upset or anything, but I'm beginning to wonder if your dad really did kill your mom. It sounds like suicide," said Stella, tucking some stray strands of dark hair from her face. Her golden eyes read the paper where I wrote down the conversation between my biological mom and dad.

"That's what the cop said, but I know he killed her," I said, tying my blood red hair back again. Stella sighed.

"Kay, just remember, even though you want to figure this all out, you have to get some sleep too. Staying up at like four in the morning is unhealthy," she said, walking towards the door. "I'm going back to my room now, and please, try to get some sleep. If you don't want Rache to wake up, don't scream so loudly."

"Sorry Stella," I said, turning off my desk lamp.

**The Next Day~**

"Did you two get enough sleep last night?" asked my boss, Hikaru Hitachiin. Poor Stella, a total of nine nightmares. I woke her up nine times with my screaming. By the seventh time, she told me she was sleeping in the living room, where she hopefully wouldn't hear me. She had her head down on her desk, she had a terrible head ache. "You two look terrible."

"Thanks, models love hearing that," mumbled Stella, remaining motionless. "When does the idiot begin his lecture?"

"In about twenty minutes," replied Kaoru, and Stella groaned.

"Nooo, I hate listening to him, I already know all that stuff about circles." I didn't notice until now, but somehow I was able to draw a picture. I have no idea what it was of though. It was... a tree?

"Here, draw what caused you to stay up last night," said Hikaru, placing a piece of paper in front of Stella with a pen. She sleepily grabbed the pen, and began to draw, her hand moving across the paper quickly. She then abruptly shoved the paper towards the two boys, and they looked at it.

"A bird?" they asked together. They looked at each other, and handed her a blue colored pencil. She quickly colored in a small space, and returned it. "With blue eyes?" The handed her a red pen, and she scribbled something in with wide arches. They stared at the picture for a while. "It's a robin. Oh, Robin kept you up."

"Yeah, with her constant screaming," she mumbled quietly. I looked at the picture, it looked nice even though it was drawn with a purple pen and colored in with red ink. "Nightmares."

"Psshh, you still have nightmares?" asked Hikaru rudely. I grabbed his hand and held up his thumb.

"I can break this in two seconds flat, remember?" I asked sweetly, and he nodded. I let his hand fall. Then Haruhi walked in and looked at Stella, then did a double take.

"What's-"

"Sleep deprived," I said, interrupting Haruhi, and she nodded. "Your tie is wrong, and your hair's getting longer. If you tuck it behind your ears then no one will notice." I quickly jumped over the desk, and walked over to her.

"Hey Haruhi, can you go buy some more coffee?" asked the twins.

"But-"

"Oh please Haru-chan," said Hikaru speaking in a fake high pitched voice and holding one of Stella's arms. He was pretending to be a ventriloquist. "Please go get some instant coffee, my boyfriend and his super hot brother and the rest of the club need it. They need it! Really, really badly and-"

"I don't think you're hot," said Stella, waking up a bit.

"But you think Kaoru is-"

"Yeah, Kaoru, but not you. And let go of my arm," she said, tugging on her arm. "By the way, I don't talk like that, right Ruhi-chan?"

" Hey wait a minute, where's Haruhi?" I asked, looking around. She was right in front of me a second ago. Hikaru drew a picture of a raccoon, and held it up.

"I'm still here Robin the bitch, don't worry," he said, in a slightly higher voice. "Yep, it's me, Haruhi the tanuki."

"What did you say jackass?" I asked.

"You heard me, I called you Robin the bitch!"

"Yeah? Well I- what the hell?" I asked, rubbing my head. Stella just randomly bonked me on the head. "That hurt!"

"I'm tired of your yelling," she muttered darkly. "If you really have a problem with what he calls you, ignore him." She then sat back in her desk, and returned to her prior position.

"How long is she gonna be like this?" asked Kaoru, gently moving her hair.

"Probably until she gets some more sleep, or has sugar. She skipped breakfast today."

**Later that Day After Hosting Hours~**

"HIKARU! BE NICE TO YOUR SISTER!" shouted Tamaki.

"It's not my fault she's a bitch!" shouted Hikaru. I walked over to a support column, and began to bang my head against it.

"_I can't keep this up much longer, Stella! He's such a freakin' bastard!_" I shouted in French.

"Oh look, she killed enough brain cells to forget Japanese-," mumbled Hikaru, put Kaoru and Stella quickly covered his mouth. I sighed angrily.

"I. Am. Going. For. A. Walk," I said in Japanese through clenched teeth. Stella was about to ask something, but I interrupted her. "It's just around campus. It'll be only for five minutes to make sure I don't kill Hikaru this second." I turned around, and opened the door, but something, or rather someone tackled me.

"_I found you Robin!_" called out a voice in French. A girl's voice, around twelve. I got up slowly, still feeling weight on my stomach. Okay, must not freak out over a small kid. "_Remember I'm Jade!_" My eyes focused, and I looked at the girl. She was smiling proudly, she had light green eyes, and blonde hair. It was slightly curled at the tips, and her bangs framed her heart-shaped face. Did I remember her? Nope.

"Um... Robin? Who is she?" asked Stella and the twins.

"Good question," I said, looking at the little girl. I remember her from somewhere... actually, I don't.

**MidnightStar: OMG, who is the mystery person???**

**Kelly: I thought you said-"**

**MidnightStar: LA LA LA LA!**

**Please Review and find out who it is! I allow anonymous reviews! No flames!**


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

**MidnightStar: Left you at a cliffie. Time to find out what happens~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.**

**English- Bold**

**French/memories/thoughts- Italics**

**An Unexpected Visitor**

**Stella's POV**

"**You don't remember me?**" asked the girl in English. "**It's me, Jade**."

"**Oh yeah, you're that person... from that place... and time...**" said Robin, still trying to think. Jade got up, and Robin looked at her some more. "**Do you know Japanese?**"

"A little," said Jade, and then she got tears in her eyes. "Why don't you remember me?" I could tell what Robin was thinking, '_shit, I don't know how to calm down a little kid_.'

"Oh jeez, don't cry," said Robin quickly, trying to comfort Jade.

"Actually, they do look alike," murmured Kaoru. "If Robin had green eyes and dyed her hair blonde again, then they could easily pass for sisters." I looked at them, and did see the resemblance. They did look like sisters.

"Uh, maybe if you tell me more about yourself, it'll trigger some memories," suggested Robin, to try to make Jade feel better. "Um, do you want cake or something?"

"_Maman_was right! You are nice!" said Jade, glomping Robin.

**Later that Day~**

"It's like a miniature Robin... without the cursing, death threats, and red hair. Basically, a younger, smaller, kinder Robin," said Hikaru. Me and Kaoru nodded, watching Jade while she played with Shadow, who grew a whole lot since I bought him. "Pretty smart too, most twelve year olds don't buy plane tickets to Japan to find their cousins."

"I wonder if her mom knows she's here," I wondered out loud.

"But why does she want to see Robin? Well, why now?" asked Hikaru, and we all began to think about this. "I mean, according to Jade-chan, it's been about six years since she last saw Robin."

"No one tells me anything around here," snapped Robin angrily, slamming the sliding door. "Stella, how long have you known about my my mom's siblings?"

"I don't, I always thought you didn't have aunts, uncles... or cousins," I said, looking at Jade.

"Well, according to mom, I do. As a matter of fact, they told her to adopt me," said Robin sitting down. "Rather forcefully too." After a couple minutes of silence, Robin looked up. "Jade? Come here for a minute."

"What's up Robin?" asked Jade, walking up to Robin. Robin grabbed her arm, and I gasped, knowing she was about to flip Jade.

"Robin are you crazy?" I yelled, but just as she flipped her, Jade landed on her feet, pulled Robin out of the chair, spun her around, threw her on the ground, and held her in an arm lock. All in less than five minutes. Then Robin laughed.

"Yep, you're Aunt Angel's kid," said Robin. Me and the twins sweat dropped. I did not see that coming. I mean, Robin does flip people, and she knows self defense, but I didn't think she would just flip her 12 year old cousin. "Okay, let go now."

"Why did you try to flip me?" asked Jade, not releasing Robin.

"Only my aunt Angel's kid would know how to do that," said Robin smiling. "It's her special trick, isn't it? She taught, you and me the same exact one." Jade nodded, proud her older cousin complimented her fighting skills.

"Enough fighting," said Rache coming outside. "Jade, you really should have told your mom that you were coming here, she was very upset, and almost killed a suspected child molester looking for you."

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Jade, and Rache shook her head.

"He was only a suspected child molester, and she was worried that he kidnapped you. She wants you to stay here instead of going to that hotel room. Your dad is furious that you only left a small note, and they both still want you to go to school," said Rache, and Jade nodded.

"Can I go to the same one as Robin?" asked Jade.

"Well, I wanted to send you to Lobelia, they have these adorable uniforms, but if you really want to, I'll send you to Ouran," said Rache. "Come here, I'll show you to your room."

"Soo," said the twins, "Robin and Jade-chan are more alike than we once thought."

"Listen, I don't want Jade going to the Host Club," said Robin, and we all looked at her. "You guys didn't notice? When we were walking out of the Host Club, a couple of guys were staring at her. I want it to be clear that she isn't a hostess like me and Stella. I mean, the guys must be thinking Jade is like Stella, a small, cute, lolita-ish high school girl. And I don't want them bothering her."

"So what do you want us to do about it?" I asked. "It's you she wants to see, not the club."

"I know, so I somehow have to stop her from setting foot into the club room."

**The Next Day~**

"No Jade, please, just go with Jeanette, she'll drive you home," sighed Robin as she kept trying to pry her arm out of Jade's grip. "This club is full of perverts, and we're not doing anything interesting."

"They don't look like perverts..." said Jade, then looked again. "_Except for the tall blonde guy and the two red heads_," she said in French. I stifled a laugh, and Kaoru looked at me. "_Especially the twin that has his arm around Stella_."

"_I assure you miss, the only perverts here are the two devil twins_," said Tamaki in French. Jade raised an eyebrow. Robin looked at me, pleading for help.

"Hey Jade, maybe I could help you find a better club. You know, maybe like the Kendo, or Karate club," I suggested, and Jade looked at me.

"They have those here?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Here, me and the '_perverted red heads_', as you like to call them, will take you there," I said, and she nodded.

**At the Karate Club~**

"So this is the dojo?" asked Jade, and I nodded. "Okay, I guess I'll go sign up." We walked inside, and Kaoru's grip around my arms tightened a bit. I was beginning to wonder if taking Jade here was a good idea. There was a current 0:100 ratio of girl members to guy members. And a 2:102 ratio of girls to guys in the whole dojo. No wonder Kaoru got slightly paranoid. "Hey, um, where's the-" began Jade, but no one even glanced at her. "Hey, can someone-" she tried again, but no one noticed her. "HEY! WHERE'S THE CAPTAIN!" she shouted, and then everyone looked at her.

"Who wants to know?" asked Yasuchika, Honey's younger brother.

"Hello Chika-kun," I said, giving him a small wave.

"Is Robin here?" he asked, and I shook my head. Of course, he would rather know where my adoptive-sister-who-can-flip-anyone is... "So... who is she?" he asked, looking at the petite Jade.

"Your newest member I guess if you'll let her join," I said, and he raised an eyebrow.

"She's a girl."

"I know."

"She can't fight, she's incapable of doing so," he said matter of factly, and I could feel my eyebrow twitch in anger.

"I remember you saying something strangely similar about Robin," I said, calmly. "And then, she-"

"Okay, I'll let her join," he said, interrupting me. What I wanted to say was, that Robin challenged him, and beat him in less than four minutes. And then asked him if he was a real Haninozuka. "I'll let her join. If she can beat someone here and prove herself."

"She's Robin's cousin."

"In that case, she'll have to beat me."

"Then it's settled."

"It sure is." He walked off to the opposite end, and all the members backed up, staring at me and Jade like we were crazy. No one challenges their 'crack captain'.

"Try your best, 'kay Jade?" I said, and she nodded.

"Awesome, I get to fight against a Haninozuka?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"You sure do kid," said Hikaru, ruffling her hair. "Try not to get slaughtered!"

"Can't get slaughtered, cuz I'm Jade LaBella!" she said proudly, and I sweat dropped. She walked over to her end, and me and the twins tried to get as close to the wall as possible, not wanting to get hit by anything.

"I'm betting on Haninozuka, 50000 yen," said Hikaru.

"I'll double that, and bet on LaBella," I said.

"Quickest 100000 yen I've ever made," said Hikaru, handing his money to Kaoru. "Say good bye to those bills, Stella-chan."

"Say goodbye to yours Hikaru-kun."

**Somewhere in the Kendo Club~**

"My Chika senses are tingling," said Satoshi, running out of his dojo. "I have to hit him with me kendo stick!"

**Back to where we were previously~**

"Wow, they've been at it for five whole minutes," said Kaoru in amazement. "Extreme comabt, not one of them showing signs of exhaustion!"

"This is so cool," I said, watching as the two middle schoolers kept fighting. "Robin already beat Chika-kun at this point!" I glanced at Hikaru. "You can still withdraw your bet, I'm letting you do that."

"Psh, LaBella is going down," he said. "Go Haninozuka-kun!"

"Suit yourself," I muttered. "Come on LaBella! Beat him!"

"YASUCHIKA! NEVER HIT A GIRL!" shouted Satoshi, running in with his kendo stick. When Chika turned around to retort, Jade flipped him, then grabbed Satoshi's kendo stick and flipped him too.

"WHOO! I WON!" I yelled at the exact same time as her.

"100000 yen please!" I said, and Hikaru groaned. Easiest $1000 ever! I hugged Jade. "Awesome Jade, I bet Robin would be super proud!"

"MAJOR PWNG!" we said jumping up and down.

**Robin's POV**

_"Mom, how come dad and Uncle George are arguing?" I asked._

_"Oh Robin," she said shaking her head. "They just can't settle their differences." She then brushed her auburn hair out of her face, It was a dark orange color, like fire. My hair was blonde, like dad's. _

_"Mom?" I asked, turning around. She disappeared, all that was left in her place, was a bloddy gun. "MOM!"_

I gasped, jolting up. I placed a hand over my racing heart. Just another nightmare. There was a knock on my door. I pictured my dad, his hand holding the bloody gun. I shook my head, impossible. "Come in."

"Robin, why were you crying?" asked Jade, walking in. Her blonde hair fell over her eyes, and I sighed in relief.

"I wasn't crying."

"I could hear you sobbing."

"Uh, just a nightmare. You should really get back to sleep," I said, still feeling upset.

"I can't, I had a nightmare too."

"What does Aunt Angel do?" I asked.

"She tells me a story." What is she, five? Then again, maybe it'll help get my mind off of things.

"Okay then," I said, getting out of bed. "Story huh?" I asked, walking with her towards her room. She lied down, and I searched for an appropriate story, something not scary, or gruesome, or anything like that. Nothing. "Um... once upon a time there were three little bears," I began, and Jade looked at me like I was crazy. "And now there are more than three million," I said, ending the story, "Good night."

"Yeah, good night," she mumbled, turning on her desk lamp and reaching for a book.

I sat down on my bed, thinking about my dream. I twirled my hair around my finger, looking at it. Dark red, it never comes out like hers. It looks like blood, not fire. I sighed sadly, I look like my dad... my dad the murderer.

**MidnightStar: How sad... **

**Kelly: Oof, studying for finals really takes a lot out of ya. And what's with all the homework?**

**Azura: If you two tried harder, then you'd finish it, like me.**

**Please Review! No Flames!**


	3. Just One Wish

**MidnightStar: -gasping for breath- OMG, my teachers are homework maniacs! Five assignments per night! Even on Fridays! (Though there is considerably less than usual)**

**Kelly: My head... spinning... pi is 3.14... the Great Depression... kinetic energy... onomatopoeia...**

**Kelly and MidnightStar: Too much homework!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.**

**English- Bold**

**French/memories/thoughts- Italics**

**Just One Wish**

**Nobody's POV**

_"If you don't kill either your wife or daughter, you'll be killed," muttered a voice. "Victor, you've gone soft, you're no longer fit to carry the family name. I want to see their grave."_

_"I won't kill them," said a man with blonde hair. He had bright blue eyes, and was talking on the phone. "They're the most important thing in the world to me."_

_"In that case, it should be you who should die," replied the man darkly with a chuckle. "If Robin or Aubrey isn't dead by the end of the month, then I'll kill them myself. Both of them."_

**Stella's POV**

"Hitachiin, you have five," said Robin angrily, taking out pieces of pink plastic out of her hair. "And don't bother asking 'which one', you know very well who I'm talking about." Hikaru, Kaoru, Jade, and I were playing with water balloons, just to piss off Tamaki. Somehow, we managed to dare Hikaru to throw one at Robin, who was calmly reading near the water fountain. Which he did.

"Five what?" asked Jade, and Robin looked at her with a smile.

"He knows. Jade, why don't you go see if there's practice today for Kendo?" asked Robin, still smiling. But it wasn't an I'm-so-happy-I'll-just-smile-right-now smile, it's the Jade-you-better-leave-before-Hikaru-dies-right-in-front-of-you smile.

"Go on, run Jade," I said quietly, pushing her away. She quickly ran in the direction of the dojo, leaving me, Kaoru, and Hikaru to suffer the wrath of Robin.

"Five," she said, still smiling. This smile was different though. It was aimed at Hikaru. It's the I-am-going-to-kill-you-in-five-seconds-flat smile. "Four."

"Okay, last one to the clubroom is gonna be tortured by Robin, let's start running," I said, pushing the twins towards the school.

"Three," she said, cracking her knuckles. But by that time, we were halfway to the clubroom. And then the worst thing for Hikaru happened. He tripped and fell.

"Crap," I muttered.

"Go on without me!" said Hikaru dramatically, and I sighed with Kaoru. We looked around to see what he slipped on. Then Robin came running, and she slipped too. "Shit, she's gonna kill me twice over."

"Hikaru I'm gonna kill you twice over!" snapped Robin, rubbing her forehead. "I was just gonna kick you between the legs for throwing a water ballon at me and MY AUTHOR'S COPY OF MY LATEST BOOK, and you try and kill me with this stupid cat puppet!"

"Isn't that Nekozawa's?" asked Kaoru as I took the puppet from Robin. It was small, and had creepy eyes. I nodded. I looked over at Robin, who was holding poor Hikaru by the collar of his shirt.

"Now, now, Robin, let's be rational," he said, trying to be diplomatic.

"Ha ha, let's not. Why don't I kill you _thrice_ over this second for giving me a bruise on my forehead?"

"Why don't you just let me go and go on with your life of scaring little children?" asked Hikaru, and Robin's grip on the collar of his shirt tightened.

"Let's go with my plan, how 'bout it?"

"Has anyone seen Belzeneff?" asked Nekozawa, running towards us. We all looked at the puppet.

"Here," I said, handing him the puppet.

"Thank you! Your kind act will not go unrewarded! Have this! One wish," he said, handing me a circular rock with a sticky note on it. It said_, "GOOD FOR ONE (1) WISH!" _Oh... how original. "But I must warn you to be careful with what you wish for, Corazon-chan, it will come true. Bwa ha ha- MURDERERS!" he shouted as the twins turned on a flashlight.

"Wait, how did he know my name?" I asked, looking at the rock.

"You're a hostess, the whole male population knows your name," said Robin, looking at the rock. "So what are you gonna wish for?"

"Well, he said it'll come true, so I would wish for something big, but he did say to be careful. I guess something small enough to cause no harm, and something big enough to be interesting," I said, beginning to think about it. Maybe I could wish for... Haruhi's debt to never have been created. Nah, that's way to big of a wish. A bunch of stuff wouldn't have happened.

"Maybe you could wish Kaoru would give you an engagement ring," said Hikaru smirking at us. I think me and Kaoru turned 10 different shades of red.

"Maybe you could wish Toji, the annoying kid that lives next door to Haruhi, was never born," suggested Robin.

"But that would cause a bunch of changes," I said, still thinking about possible wishes. "Like Haruhi not joining the club."

"Maybe you could wish Robin wasn't such a bitch," said Hikaru, then hid behind Kaoru.

"Maybe you could wish Hikaru wasn't such a bastard," retorted Robin.

"Bitch."

"Dumbass."

"Whore."

"Bastard."

"Slut."

"ENOUGH!" I shouted, hitting Robin in the head before she could get to the next insult. "There are twelve year olds present. Jade, you can come out from behind that corner, I know you're there." She timidly came out from behind the corner.

"How can you say all of that to Robin?" asked Jade, aiming her question at Hikaru. But he was too busy arguing with Robin. I noticed she was only poking her head out from the corner. I walked over to her, worried.

"Did you hurt yourself?" I asked, and she nodded. She showed me her arm, that had a small gash starting at the side of her wrist, about three inches long.

"I fell and cut myself with a piece of glass," she mumbled, and I gently turned her wrist to get a better look at it. "It doesn't hurt too much, but I'm worried about how deep it is. So I was going to the nurses office here because it was closer, but I heard Robin and Hikaru arguing."

"It doesn't look too deep," said Kaoru, coming over to look at it.

"Robin, Jade's hurt," I said, but she couldn't hear me. "Robin. Robin! WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT?" That got their attention. "Jade got hurt, but you two are too busy arguing! You know what I wish for? I wish you two would know what it was like to be each other, just one day of understanding! That's all I would wish for!"

"Uh... Stella," said Kaoru. There was a burning feeling in my hand, and I dropped the rock. It was glowing. The little sticky note burned off, and then the rock glowed bright red, then a strong white. And then back to grey. And _then_ it turned to dust. "Is that it?"

"You two feel a new understanding of each other?" I asked, turning to Hikaru and Robin.

"I still think he's a bastard," said Robin.

"And I still think you're a bitch!" snapped Hikaru, and that set them off again.

"Come on Jade," I said, annoyed. "Me and Kaoru will take you to the nurses office."

**At the Nurses Office~**

"Well, care to explain how this happened?" asked Kyoya, still looking for any small pieces of glass in Jade's wrist.

"I fell."

"Is that true? I remember a certain someone who was a terrible liar and refused to tell me how she cut her finger," said Kyoya, disinfecting the wound. "Isn't that so Stella-chan?"

"Hey, it would've worked out better if I had an even better story," I said, remembering how I cut my finger on a knife some crazy fangirl of Kaoru's put in my textbook. And the glass. And all the rocks she managed to throw. And the closet she managed to stuff me in full of cleaning solution.

"Before I forget, how long do you two plan to keep your relationship a secret?" he asked, putting on a bandage. Me and Kaoru remained quiet. "It's not obvious, but I noticed you two were being extremely friendly towards each other. And a certain someone told me about your relationship."

"Oh... I didn't think your girlfriend Violet would be that kind of person," I mumbled, looking at Jade, who was looking at her wrist. "Did she tell you she's coming back?"

"As a matter of fact she did," said Kyoya, looking out the window. "Father is extremely happy with her abilities. Either that, or just wants to find out how she gave him almost 120 viruses when he tried to hack into her computer. She refused to fix it until he told her why he wanted to hack into her computer." He looked at me and Kaoru, then at Jade. "Where's Robin and Hikaru?"

"Arguing," me and Kaoru replied, and his glasses glinted.

"So... Jade LaBella, Robin's cousin from France. Daughter of Angel and Robert LaBella, well known French investigators. From the famous LaBella family, in which almost all of the family are investigators. Also known for their use of various fighting techniques. How strange that Robin's mother, a LaBella, would marry Robin's father."

"Why is it strange?" asked Kaoru.

"Because, Robin's mom was my Aunt Aubrey LaBella, and Robin's dad was my Uncle Victor Hunter," said Jade.

"The families being sworn enemies," continued Kyoya. "The LaBellas, proud to be working as detectives, investigators, police officers, despise the Hunters, who are assassins, killers, and as Robin refers to her father, murderers."

**Robin's POV**

"That is a moot point!" I snapped, and then we began laughing at the weirdness of the word. After a while we stopped, and looked around. "Where did Stella, Kaoru, and Jade go?"

"Didn't they go to the nurses office?" asked Hikaru, and I thought for a moment.

"Aw shit, Jade's hurt," I said, running towards the building. I rounded a corner, and Hikaru crashed into me. "Watch where you're going idiot," I snapped, helping him up.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho," laughed a creepy voice. Of course, the Queen of Creeps herself, Renge. "Hi Robin, Hikaru. Where am I?"

"Um, the west wing of the school?" I answered and she nodded.

"My spinny thingy isn't working," she mumbled, then looked at us. I immediately let go of his arm, and he glared at me. "For a second there it looked like the scene of this shojo manga I was reading. But that would be impossible," she said, looking at us again. "Ta ta!"

"What was that?" I asked.

"Comic relief."

"What?"

"What?"

"Never mind," I said, looking at where Renge was. "I think Stella was really mad at us," I said, helping him up again. "She normally doesn't snap like that. Well, I'm just glad that the wish doesn't work. Cuz those kind of wishes made without thought always come out bad..."

"How would you know?" asked Hikaru.

"After my dad murdered my mom, when I was ten, I saw a shooting star. I wished I would never have to see him again," I said, sitting down. I sighed. "And... it came true. The next day, he was drunk, and that very night, he got killed in a car crash. And I was officially an orphan. The only thing I regret," I said, standing up. "Is not calling him a bastard for killing my mom."

"You don't mean that," said Hikaru, trying to keep up with me. "You can't hate your dad that much."

"You're wrong, I hate him so much. He's not my family anymore," I said coldly, "I don't want to see him, or anyone on his side of the family. I hate them, and they hate me."

**Later~**

"So you feeling better Jade?" I asked, gently holding the hand she cut. She nodded.

"Stella and Kaoru-senpai took me to see Kyoya-senpai," she said. "Then Chika-kun and Satoshi-kun said I didn't have to come to practice tomorrow." I smiled. There was a knock on the door, and it was Haruhi.

"Haruhi, are you okay, you seem... sicker," I said, getting her a tissue box. She began to sneeze, and Jade looked at her worried. She handed me this magazine, and I recognized it. Rose had one just like it. The cursed magazine. The one that tells you lies.

"Robin-chan, I took this quiz, and it says I... love Tamaki," she said, coughing in between. "But that's impossible, he's such a, a-"

"He's such an idiot," we said together.

"Oooh, me and my friend Camille love taking those tests," said Jade, looking at the magazine. "Tamaki-senpai is the tall blonde in that club, right Haruhi-senpai?"

"Yeah, and it says I love him but that's impossible!" said Haruhi, and began to have a coughing fit again. "I want you and Stella to take that quiz." Oh, yeah, Stella and Kaoru are good. They've been keeping their relationship a secret, wow, not even Haruhi noticed.

"Who would I be taking the test for?" I asked.

"Hikaru," said Haruhi, "You hate him so much, if it says you love him, then there must be something wrong.

**MidnightStar: OMG! I say OMG a lot, LOL.**

**Kelly: Feels good not doing homework.**

**Mrs. Teacher: Here you two go, do assignments 7-10, write an essay about the Great Deppression and the Dust Bowl.**

**Miss. Teacher: Then practice the pythagorean theorem, and explain **_**1.07 x 6 **_**is the same as**_** [0.07 x 6] + 6, **_**and what it equals. Also answer questions 1-20 about solstices and equinoxes.**

**Kelly and MidnightStar: NO!**

**Please Review and leave NO FLAMES! Anonymous reviews welcome!**


	4. New Guests?

**MidnightStar: I feel... alone. I wanted Azura and Kelly to have a bigger part in my other story, so I told them to write a chapter in their POV only. So I have nothing to do... Except write for this story!**

**The extremely lazy authoress is too lazy to own Ouran, so don't even ask.**

**New Guests?**

**Stella's POV**

"I can't believe it Haruhi, I told you that was full of lies!" shouted Robin, rereading the description. It said "Unrequited Love". So Robin had unrequited love for Hikaru, how interesting. Me and Jade fought back a laugh. Hikaru and Robin, Robin and Hikaru. In love~ We couldn't take it anymore, we began to laugh uncontrollably. "It's not funny!"

"Oh look, I just finished up adding Stella's score. It says she is completely and utterly in love with Kaoru," said Haruhi. "But I thought she loved Nico." I laughed even harder, and even Robin joined in. "What? Was it something I said?"

"Stella doesn't like Nico, that's Kelly," said Robin between laughs. "And anyway, she does love Kaoru." Haruhi looked at me, and I blushed. "She luuuvs him," said Robin, and my blush deepened. "And he luuuvs her back."

"Really?" asked Haruhi, and Robin nodded.

"You haven't seen him hugging her? Or when she sits next to him, he grabs her and puts her on his lap? Or how he'll have his arm around her waist? Or anything like that?" asked Robin, and Haruhi shook her head. "Damn you two are good. Three and a half months and still a complete secret."

**The Next Day~(Cuz I'm too lazy to write about nothing...)**

"She's late..." mumbled Kyoya, "I'll have to add that to her debt." We sighed... amazingly, business was slow today. Maybe because of the assembly today... The door opened, and two girls walked in.

"Welcome," we all said, and one girl looked right at me, her eyes searching for something. I felt slightly creeped out. She had brown hair with darker brown highlights, and grey eyes. She was a lot taller than me, and a lot taller than Robin. Not that we were very tall to begin with. Next to her, was a small girl, shorter than me. She looked to be Hunny's height actually. She had light reddish hair, more like pink really. Her bangs framed her face, and it curled around the shoulders. She had these strange red eyes. They were both wearing the Lobelia uniform.

"Hello princesses," said Tamaki walking over to them. The taller girl glanced at him, then looked at me again.

"It's coming from her," she said, and I froze. What was she talking about?

"Is it now Mimiko?" said the short one. "But you said it was coming from more than one person."

"It is, it's coming from her, and the boy behind her," she said, and I didn't need to turn around to know who she was talking about. The twins were behind me, and Kaoru was directly behind me. "A similar level is radiating from the other two next to them. But it's different."

"Mimiko and Sakura Tsukamoto," said Kyoya, looking at his notebook. "Transfer students starting tomorrow, you two were part of the fencing club, right?"

"Yes," the both answered. Mimiko, the taller one kept looking at me. Please, tell me that those stories Hikaru was talking about aren't true.

_**Flashback~**_

_"Yeah Stella-chan, better be careful, I hear the girls from Lobelia are all lesbo," said Hikaru smirking. (No offense to lesbians) "They haven't had any contact with guys, so they've become lesbian, and they're known to hit on other girls."_

_"Don't scare her like that," snapped Kaoru, pulling me closer to him. "Next thing you know, she'll be all paranoid."_

_"Wouldn't they hit on guys though? I mean, if they haven't seen a guy, then they'll go hit on guys, right?" I asked, and Hikaru shook his head._

_"They look for girls who are all alone," he said, looming over me. "And they say, 'hey little girl are you lost?' And then when you least expect it, they come even closer," he said, leaning in. I leaned back so we weren't so close. "And then... the worst part comes... They calmly come even more closer... and..."_

_"Hikaru, stop it," said Kaoru sighing. _

_"But here's the scary part..." he said smirking. "They come super close and lean over your neck... and... grab your boobs!"_

_I screamed, and Hikaru grabbed my _arms._ Then he began to laugh, and Kaoru hugged me. "Ha! You should've seen your face. Pure horror!" He slowly stopped laughing, and wiped his eyes. "Whooo, that was good. But it's true ya know. They do go around boob pinching each girl they see."_

_"Stop lying," I snapped, feeling slightly afraid. I didn't want anyone to touch me like that._

_"It's true," he said, looming over me again. "They come super close, and grab your boobs!"_

_"Stop saying boobs!" I said, crossing my arms. _

_"Fine, they'll come and grab your- ow!" said Hikaru, trying to move. Robin had come over and grabbed him by the ear. "Aw shit, that hurts! I was just gonna say that they'll grab Stella's-" _

_"Finish that sentence, and more than just your ear will hurt," said Robin annoyed._

_**End of Flashback~**_

"Well, terribly sorry to have disrupted your day," said Mimiko, looking at Tamaki. "We have to leave now, you see, we are taking part in the play. Have a nice afternoon." And with those final words, the two girls left. We all stared at where they were, feeling slightly creeped out.

"Did you notice how the tall one kept staring at us?" asked Hikaru. We all nodded. "Her grey eyes were almost clear. It looked pretty creepy." Then the door opened again, and Haruhi came in.

"You're late," said Kyoya, looking at her. "That will be added to your debt."

"I got stopped in the hallway by this really tall girl with darkish grey eyes. She just glances at me, smiles, and says 'I know your secret.' Did you guys tell her?" asked Haruhi, putting down the bags. Everyone froze. "Oh yeah, she also said 'You're not who you appear to be,' but then got dragged off by this short girl with pink hair."

"That would be Mimiko Tsukamoto, and her older sister Sakura. Their mother is deaceased, and their father is too busy, so they are currently under the care of their uncle and aunt, famed inventors," explained Kyoya. "They'll be going to class 2-A, and 3-A." **(Like in the manga, they did not go to the next year. Not cuz they didn't pass, it's just more convieniant. So Haruhi would still be in class 1-A) **"Mimiko has been known to have psychic powers, if you believe in that sort of thing."

"They know Haruhi's secret," mumbled Tamaki. A customer was opening the door, but Tamaki ran to her. "The club is closed today!"

"Why?" she asked.

"There is a club meeting today, so sorry princess," he said, closing the door. "I want to talk to those to girls," he said, looking at all of us. We all knew exactly what he wanted.

"Would you look at the time," exclaimed Robin, looking at the clock. "I have to go write my novel."

"We have to go design stuff," said the twins, dragging me with them.

"And I suddenly realized I have to go model the stuff," I said, shrugging.

"Me and Takashi have to go eat cake," said Hunny, getting a piggyback from Mori. "Right Takashi?"

"Yeah," came Mori's reply.

"Father must be wondering where I am," said Kyoya nonchalantly.

"And I have to... um..." began Haruhi, not knowing what she had to do.

"Study," replied Robin, "for that exam tomorrow."

"Yeah," agreed Haruhi, and before Robin could open the door, Tamaki ran over, and locked it.

**Later~**

"If you think I don't know you're behind me Suoh-san, you're mistaken," murmured Mimiko, not looking behind her. "You brought the rest of your club unwillingly, they seem bored and annoyed. You came... because you want to know how I am able to see through the clever disguise of one of your club members, isn't that so?" She was sitting down in a chair, reading a book, and a fencing sabre was next to her.

"Uh..."

"No need to use your threats Ootori-san, or that rope you found Suoh-san, if you give me a moment to find my sister, I'll come willingly," she said, getting out of her seat. We all stared, no one had said a word, yet she knew everything. She came back a moment, later with Sakura, who was holding another fencing sabre with a pink ribbon tied on the hilt. "Is that your only question? How I know that there are actually three girls in your club?"

"Y-yes," said Tamaki, amazed she knew his question.

"Is the middle schooler also part of your club?"

"Middle schooler?"

"The one who will come here if you ask her to," replied Mimiko, getting her bag. I turned around, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"Jade, please come here," I said, and said person entered the room.

"She's curious as to why you sought me out," explained Mimiko, and Jade's eyes widened.

"Are you psychic?" she asked, and Mimiko smiled.

"You could call it that," she said, and we all sweat dropped. How come we never thought about that? "I see you look up to your cousin, don't you?"

"Wow, that's so cool how you can tell what everyone's thinking!" said Jade.

"Stop showing off, Mimi," said Sakura, looking at Mimiko. There was something less creepy about her eyes, maybe because they didn't seem to become clear when she looks at you. "You should just answer their questions instead of confusing them."

"Ah, well, it's fun, they think there's something wrong with me," said Mimiko with a chuckle. "So, I'm assuming Suoh-san still wants to take us to the club room for interrogation. Isn't that so?"

**Don't read this sentence, it's unimportant~**

"What else can you do?" asked the twins. Mimiko answered all of Tamaki's questions, even the one's he didn't ask. She answered everyone's questions... except Kyoya's, but then again he asked questions about the company her parents owned. She showed us how she is able to feel the energy waves of a person, and almost read their thoughts based on emotions.

"I can move small stuff around, you know, things people associate with witches," she said, smiling. "They say my mother was 85% witch, 10% psychic, .05% vampire, and the rest is Japanese." We sweat dropped. Witches? Vampires? Psychics? "Robin-chan, you have a loose bracelet, don't you? Why not set it on the table, after all, you seem the most doubtful of my capabilities." Robin took off her bracelet, and placed it in the middle of the table.

"So what are you gonna do? Make it float?" asked Robin, and Mimiko raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to?" she asked.

"Okay then, I wanna see it float and spin around in midair," said Robin, and Mimiko shrugged. She stared at the bracelet, and her grey eyes became even lighter, and the bracelet began to float up. It was like an unseen hand was holding it up, and our eyes widened. It spun around, then it floated back down in front of Robin. We all stayed quiet, and Jade broke the silence.

"That was awesome!" she said said, looking at the bracelet. We all nodded staring at the bracelet. "What else can you do?"

"I can't do much," replied Mimiko. "Just simple things, like lifting small items, sensing the emotions of people, lighting candles without matches or anything like that. Pretty basic stuff." She thought for a moment. "There is one thing I'm practicing. My mother, she used to be able to see into the future and past."

"Used to?" asked Jade.

"She had driven herself mad, trying to foresee the fate of certain people," answered Sakura, coming over to us. "She looked into my father's future, and saw his death. She looked into a lot of people's futures, and saw nothing but misfortune, and she became crazy, wishing she never did that. Ultimately, she tried to stop my father's death, resulting in getting both of themselves killed."

"So we were sent to live with our Uncle and Aunt. They don't approve of my special abilities," said Mimiko sadly, spinning a pencil in midair. "They think I'm mentally ill, and a threat to everyone. They just want the money me and Sakura recieved in the will." She looked at Robin. "You're troubled by your past," she said, her irises almost becoming white. "It's better you don't figure it out. It caused their death, and it may cause yours." Mimiko's eyes became the darkish grey again, and Sakura looked at her worried. "You think I know the answer."

"Do you?" asked Robin.

"No, but you do," answered Mimiko. "And so does your cousin. She knows everything." Jade froze, and we all looked at her. "Isn't that right?"

"N-no, I don't know what you're talking about," said Jade, becoming pale. "I have to go back to practice," she said quickly, "Bye!"

"She knows," said Robin, playing with her bracelet. "So, can you do what other psychics can do? You know, helping people with their past and stuff like that?"

"Though your view on psychics is stereotypical, as a matter of fact, I have done it before. You just need something that will trigger your memory. I'm giving you a warning though," said Mimiko, getting her bag. "Remembering can be painful. I would use it as a last resort."

I began to think about what they were talking about. It was about Robin's past. She wanted Mimiko to help her. What kind of pain was Mimiko talking about though? Physical pain? Or emotional pain? Would Robin get sent to the past or something, and get hurt? Or would the strength of the memory cause her to go insane like Mimiko's mother? I looked at Robin, she wasn't thinking about doing this... was she?

**MidnightStar: Gasp, yet another OC... well, two.**

**Kelly: Vote for your fav. pairing! Even though it's too early!**

**MimikoxMori**

**MimikoxHunny**

**SakuraxMori**

**or**

**SakuraxHunny?**

**You decide! And is Robin really going through with that plan?**

**MidnightStar: Maybe... I'm not giving a definite answer! I'll just say that it will be more painful than a papercut!**

**Please Review! Anonymous Reviews Welcome! Flames not welcome! At least one review, you get the next chapter~**

**REVIEW!**


	5. The Clearly Mysterious Question

**MidnightStar: Yay, summer is here!**

**Kelly: You gonna write a summer fic?**

**MidnightStar: No! :D -people throw rotten tomatoes-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

**A Clearly Mysterious Question**

**Robin's POV**

"So that's it... all I need to do, is have something of my mother's," I mumbled, and Mimiko nodded.

"If you can get me something that may hold strong memories, I may be able to see what really happened," she said. "I'm warning you though, it's painful."

"How would you know that?" I asked, and she looked at me, her eyes dark grey.

"I tried it..." she said. "It hurts, a lot."

**Later in the Mansion~**

"Robin, I'm going back to France soon," said Jade, playing with Stella's oversized panda plushie, Pandy. It had a small pink ribbon around its neck, and Jade was adjusting it. "Do you think Stella will let me keep Pandy?"

"Not really, Kaoru won it for her at the carnival," I said, and Jade nodded.

"Mimiko told me that they love each other a lot. She says it's genuine. Do you like somebody in that way?" she asked, and I glanced at her. Her face had innocence written all over it, but I had to wonder.

"And who do you suppose I love?" I asked, smiling.

"Unrequited love," she mumbled quietly, but I heard her.

"So, you think I love Hikaru?" I asked, and she shook her head. I laughed. "As if I would love that jackass."

"That's a very nice thing to say in front of your boss," said Hikaru, flipping through a book. I forgot he was sitting in a chair only a couple feet away. "By the way, Jade-chan, I wouldn't ever love your bitch of a cousin."

"Oh, I forgot you were here," I sighed. "I'll try and forget again, it feels nice." Hikaru sighed, annoyed. "By the way Hikaru, is there a reason why you dyed your hair black?" He glared at me, and I knew exactly what he would say next.

"It's dark ash," he said while I mouthed out the words, and Jade giggled. "And you know why."

"Please tell me again, I forgot," I said.

"I want people to be able to tell the difference," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Psh, it's so easy. You're the jackass Stella would never go out with, and Kaoru's the nicer twin Stella loves with all her heart. I think you just want Haruhi to pay attention to you," I said smirking, and Jade stifled a laugh.

"Is there a reason why you keep pointing out that me and Stella love each other?" asked Kaoru. Oh... I forgot he and Stella were also a couple feet away. He was watching Stella draw something in her notebook. Actually, we were all in the main living room, just talking. I was sitting down in a couch, Stella and Kaoru were in the other couch, Jade was on the floor, originally studying, but now playing with Pandy, Hikaru was sitting across from me in another couch, and Shadow, Stella's rottweiler, was in front of the sliding door to the outside world.

"No, not really," me and Hikaru said at the same time.

"Ooh, talking in unison," said Jade, and I glared at Hikaru, who was already glaring at me. "Stop glaring at each other, we all know you two just love gazing in each others eyes~" Stella began to laugh, and I looked at Jade. "You know, Camille used to always glare at Paul, but now they're together, just like Stella and Kaoru-senpai."

"Jade, shouldn't you be studying?" I asked, and she smiled.

"I finished. By the way, why do you and Hikaru-senpai fight so much?"

"They just don't agree on anything," said Kaoru, and Jade looked at me. "If you asked them which was better, chocolate or vanilla, they'd argue over that. It's like they were born hating each other.

**A Couple Days Later...**

**Stella's POV**

"Hey Stella," said Haruhi before having another coughing fit. "Can you keep a promise?"

"Mhm," I said, nodding, and getting her some tissues. "I won't tell anyone."

"I think... I think the magazine is right," she mumbled, her face becoming pink. "I think I do love Tamaki." I would normally say, 'WHAT?' in surprise, but I promised Haruhi I wouldn't tell anyone, so I remained quiet. "H-how did you find out you loved Kaoru?"

"Well, I guess I was kinda stupid for not noticing the obvious hints he was giving me," I said smiling. "I guess I didn't realize it until he kissed me. When that happened, I thought things through, and I was upset at myself for not noticing sooner, because at that point, I figured out I did love him."

"Do you think Tamaki is leaving me hints like that?"

"Definitely." Haruhi's eyes widened, and I realized that was a stupid thing to say. "W-what I mean is, he is doing that, but he doesn't know it himself yet." Haruhi looked at me skeptically. "I swear okay? I won't tell your secret either. I promise, cross my heart."

"You're a good friend," said Haruhi, and I hugged her.

**Some More Days Later... on the weekend to be specific.**

**Robin's POV**

I can't believe I have work today. It's Sunday damnit. If anyone were to see me now, I'm sure they'd back off. Stella said it looked like I had a dark cloud above my head, and Kaoru asked me if I was feeling alright. No sign of the bastard who wants to yell at me. I walked down the hallway, and Kaoru and Stella stopped.

"Robin?" asked Kaoru tentatively.

"Yes?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"I know you really don't like Hikaru," he began.

"That being an understatement," I pointed out, and he nodded.

"But... please, try not to get him mad at you. He's not in the best of moods today. Well, neither are you, but... he seems to be more than just mad..." he said, trailing off. I raised an eyebrow. "He seems to be upset. Like sad and angry at the same time. He's at his desk right now, head down, glaring at anyone who walks in. This morning when I tried to wake him up, he mistook me for our annoying butler, and almost punched me. He just barely missed by a centimeter. So, it's not that he would punch you, just don't get him mad. He might say something he doesn't mean."

"So, what you're basically saying is, 'Don't get the jackass even more angry, cuz he'll call me a bitch, and because of my mood today, you're worried I'll hurt him.' Is that it?" I asked, and he nodded. "Don't worry, I'll try to be passive today. But he tries to punch me, you do understand I will defend myself, right?"

"Yeah, just please, try to agree with him, just for today," he pleaded.

"He's just grumpy," said Stella, looking at me, "like you. I don't think he wants to work on a Sunday either." Just cuz two of the nicest people in the whole world, and because I knew Stella would be disapointed that not even for one day I could be nice to him, I agreed. Also cuz when I was about to say no, Kaoru put Stella right in front of me, and she looked up at me, her golden eyes begging me to be nice. You can't say no to those eyes. I think Hunny and Stella are the only two I can't ever say no to. They are so cute it should be illegal.

I walked into Hikaru's "office" only to be met by silence. "You're late," he said slightly slurred. And so it is broken. I looked around, but didn't see him. Only a lump near the desk. The fact that it was pretty dark inside the room didn't help. I sighed, pulling the curtains away to let in some sunlight. At that point, I was ready for Hikaru to appear screaming 'it burns, the sunlight burns!' like Nekozawa. Silence. I waited, and the Lump just remained there. No noise. Not a sound.

I whistled a little bit, feeling bored. I soon stopped, thinking it was rather childish. The Lump (AKA, Hikaru) just sat there. I sighed again, and looked at the ceiling. Yep... this... is... exciting... note the sarcasm there. I looked at Hikaru again. His head was on his desk, in an oh so depressing position. Normally, I would be smiling at my luck. Boss is too upset to argue, I can say whatever I want, and I could just skip work. Normally.

But even before I got here I knew today wasn't gonna be normal. Today was gonna be... abnormal. I seemed to understand most of the situation. We were being forced to work on Sunday. I would still be arguing with him, probably about something stupid like ice cream, and Stella and Kaoru would just sigh, and continue eating their own ice cream, wondering when me and Hikaru would ever shut up long enough to eat our ice cream before it melted. That would be the norm.

I walked over to Hikaru, knowing this would probably destroy the promise I made. Not really, they asked me not to snap at him, right? I gently put my hand on his shoulder. "Hikaru?"

"What do you want?" he asked icily. Okay, another thing. If it was a normal day, I would have snapped at him. Just being honest here.

"I know it's really stupid to ask, but... are you okay?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm fine," he said sarcastically. "I feel really good right now. It's Sunday, and I'm right here. Stuck with you." He said it with such disgust I wanted to slap him. He leaned back in his chair, and I could tell he hadn't slept well at all. I don't know what gave it away. Maybe it was... the dark circles under his eyes. Or the fact that his eyes were red.

"I have a feeling I just woke you up."

"You didn't. And ya wanna know why?" he asked, not waiting for an answer. "Because I haven't slept since... ya know what? I don't even remember. I keep trying, but I can't. So I dunno, go with Kaoru and Stella-chan or something. Just stop bothering me." I racked my mind for something I could do. Seemed kinda stupid to do nothing. Now what does Stella do when I'm like this. She hugs me. My sister just hugs me. Hm, Hikaru is neither my sister, brother, or person I would ever hug in public. Normally. Today doesn't count as 'normally'. And we weren't in public.

Hugging Hikaru **(Hey, an alliteration! Sorry 'bout that, had homework on stuff like that...) **was probably not the smartest thing to do. Hugging an angry, depressed, sleep deprived Hikaru was probably one of the worst mistakes I could have made. Or, so I thought. For those of you thinking, '_Aw, how sweet. Robin just hugged Hikaru. Ohemgee! She likes him_!', let me clear a couple of things up for you. A: I am pretty sweet, aren't I? B: Yes, I did just that. C: NO I DO NOT, AND NEVER WILL LIKE THE JACKASS! Anyway, I only hugged him around the neck, after all, he was sitting down.

"Robin, what are you doing?" he asked with no trace of slur in his voice.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I asked, trying very hard not to start wiping my arms. Ew, Hikaru germs. Okay... that was slightly childish. Geez, all I did was hug him.

"I think you're trying to rape me," he said, and my mouth dropped open. How can you interpret a hug, to that? "Just couldn't keep your hands off me, huh?" Must. Resist. Slapping. Hikaru.

"I just hugged you! How is a hug, turned into a form of rape?" I asked, trying not to slap him.

"When the person you hug is sleep deprived and unable to think clearly, and when you press your boobs into that person's face," he said, rubbing his temples. I sighed angrily. It was stupid to think a hug would help. "So, why did you hug me?"

"You're upset, and Stella hugs me when I'm upset and it makes me feel better," I said quietly, and he nodded slowly.

"And you thought I would feel better... why?"

"Why are you upset?" I asked, and he chuckled darkly.

"It's rude to answer a question with a question," he said.

"It's also rude to avoid the question," I said.

"So you think there's another reason I'm upset, other than having to work on Sunday?" he asked, and I looked at him. Right there, right in his eye, I could see he wanted me to say yes.

**MidnightStar: I'm never grumpy in the morning. I'm more... I dunno, it's like I'm drunk. -sweat drops- Speech is slurred, unable to think clearly, stumbles...**

**Kelly: What if you are drunk?**

**MidnightStar: Ohh emm gee! O.O**

**Review! 2 Reviews (FLAMES NOT ALLOWED) Gets You the Next Chappie!**

**So... someone voted...**

**MimixHunny**

**SakuraxMori**

**Do you like this pairing? Not exactly what I had planned, but cute nonetheless!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. The Clearly Mysterious Answer

**MidnightStar: I haven't updated in forever! Like seriously, what the heck is wrong with me! -Tries shoving out all her beach things and textbooks- Oh crap. -The pile comes crashing down, burrying the authoress. A baby carefully walks over, and begins to throw more toys into the pile- I hate these responsibilities. Daniela stop hitting me with the bouncy ball, I'm in a rotten mood!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing. If I owned something, it would be the essay that is covering my face at the moment. ;P**

***Thanks to everyone who reviewed~ BTW, I found out that a lot of my reviewers write stories too!**

**Azura: I hope you're not offended, with homework, chores, and her slow working brain, it's no wonder she figured it out **_**just **_**now.**

**BTW, remember how I asked about pairings? I really don't want this to be super long, so I was thinking this through. The original idea called for the intended pairings of KaoruxStella, KyoyaxViolet(Later character) and attempted RobinxHikaru, not really MorixOC and HunnyxOC. Mainly because I can't write it. Maybe HunnyxOC, but Mori is probably the hardest character to write for. At least for me. - more at the bottom author's note -**

**The Clearly Mysterious Answer**

**Robin's POV**

"So you think there's another reason I'm upset, other than having to work on Sunday?" he asked, and I looked at him. Right there, right in his eye, I could see he wanted me to say yes.

"Yeah, just say it," I said, and he sighed in pain. I don't know why, but I had a feeling there was something wrong. There was a sudden throbbing in my head, and I placed my hand against it. I felt dizzy for a moment, but it went away after a couple of minutes. I sat down in a chair, and the throbbing returned. For some reason, dark spots danced across my eyes, and I had to blink a couple of times.

He was staring out the window, at nothing really because the curtain for that particular window was still drawn over. I remembered what he said to Kaoru a couple days ago. _'I'm going to tell her.'_ So he must have told her. That's why.

"You told her," I said, half hoping he would turn around and say, _'Robin you baka, I'm just mad cuz I'm stuck with you.'_ He didn't say anything, and I realized I was right. "You told Haruhi how you felt... and she rejected you."

"She likes Tono more," he said, not looking at me. "Don't say 'I know how you feel,' cuz I'm pretty sure you don't." He was right. I don't know. I haven't loved anyone like that, only to have it torn away like that. As a matter of fact, I could only imagine how the guys I rejected felt, but that was different. Hikaru loved Haruhi, but she loved Tamaki. I on the other hand, loved no one, and rejected them for various reasons. So they would feel, I guess, less hurt. They didn't know the person that had taken the heart of the very person who took theirs. Hikaru did. "I don't blame her though. There's no reason to."

"You don't blame Tamaki either," I said, and he remained quiet.

"Yeah, you're right. It's really only my fault, for thinking that everything would go my way."

**Jade's POV**

"Yeah, bye Chika-kun!" I called out, waving goodbye before I got in the limo. Tomorrow, I'd be leaving. I'd be back in France. I met Robin, she's just like Aunt Angel said she would be, nice, caring, and protective. Even though she hid herself behind her tough girl shield, she really was a nice person. And Stella was nice too. And so was everyone here.

When I got home, I ran to my room. I opened up my suitcase, and pulled out a book. It was thick, and had papers sticking out, including some photos. DO NOT READ! THIS IS NOT A DIARY! was neatly scribbled in cursive writing in the first page. I opened it up, reading the very last entry.

"I say goodbye to you all, I have absolutely no regrets," I read aloud, imagining my Aunt Aubrey writing this, tears falling on to the pages, creating blurry spots on the paper. It was dated ten years ago, when I was about two years old. Maman got this from my aunt, and maman gave it to me. I knew exactly who to pass it on to.

**Hikaru's POV**

"Kaoru," I moaned, putting my head on my desk. "I don't... feel good..."

"Maybe after sleeping in an actual bed you'll feel better," said Stella, putting her hand against my forehead. "Kaoru, he doesn't have a fever. He's a bit pale though."

"My head hurts," I groaned.

"You've only slept for about four hours, and on your desk too, it's no wonder your head hurts," said Kaoru, also checking my temperature. "Stella's right, maybe after a nice long nap you'll feel better. Does anything else hurt?"

"Just my head," I said, and winced when the throbbing returned.

"You know, Robin said her head was throbbing," mumbled Stella. I glanced up, is that why she left? "She wanted to go see Jade, and she wanted to take some medicine." Kaoru looked at me, and put his hand on my head again.

"He doesn't seem sick," he mumbled. "Try sleeping, if it gets worse, we'll take you to the doctor."

"I hate the doctor, he doesn't know anything."

"Then we'll take you to Kyoya," he said, helping me up. "I know you're upset, but please take better care of yourself." Stella opened the door to my room, and Kaoru put me in a chair. "Are you gonna go to sleep?"

I nodded, then saw this as a perfect chance to tease him. "Okay, I'll go to sleep. Don't molest Stella while I'm here sleeping," I said, and watched the blush creep into his face. "Well, I'll be fine. Maybe I do need some sleep," I said, yawning. Kaoru nodded, and I looked at him. "Stop being worried, I'm fine. My head just hurts."

"Okay," he said, checking my temperature once more. "Good night."

"Yeah, you too."

**Robin's POV**

"Robin, are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick," I groaned, holding a damp cloth to my head. "Don't you dare tell mom I'm in pain, she'll freak out."

"I'm leaving tomorrow," said Jade, getting me some pills. "I know you hate doing it, but could you tell me a story? One that isn't like the three little bears. I want to hear something realistic."

"Fine, I'll tell you right before I go to sleep," I said, closing my eyes. Someone gently shook me, and I opened my eyes. "What Jade?"

"It's me, Stella," said Stella, and she looked at me worried. "Are you sure-"

"Yes, I'm sure I'm not sick." I glanced at her. "Did you just get here?"

"Yeah, Jade told me you've been asleep for a couple hours," she said, helping me up. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like shit, my head hurts, my leg fell asleep too, and I think I have a paper cut. And I'm tired. Really tired. So why are you home so late?"

"Cuz you said you were fine, so I was helping Kaoru with Hikaru-kun," she replied, and I sighed. "Maybe you should go to sleep too."

"Can't, have to go tell Jade a bedtime story," I said, and Stella stifled a laugh. "What?"

"She told me the last story you told her was extremely similar to Romeo and Juliet, except with bunnies," she said, and began to laugh. I blushed, so i couldn't think of something age appropriate, sheesh. Jade didn't seem to mind. I walked up the stairs, and went to Jades room, not knowing what to tell her.

"Hey Robin," said Jade, yawning.

"Hey Jade, ready for your bedtime story?"

"I want it to be a true story," she said, looking at me. "A story about a girl, and her parents." I would tell her Stella's story, but that seemed rude to do, seeing as it wasn't my story to tell. Plus it's sad, and Jade wouldn't be able to sleep after hearing it. Actually, I don't know any other stories. "It has to be a true story about a girl," she reminded me. "It can be sad, scary, happy, but it has to be true."

"Okay then, there once was a girl, with blonde hair, very similar to yours. But she had blue eyes. Her mom was pretty, but she had orangey hair, and green eyes. The greenest you'll ever find. And her dad, well, he was a jerk. He looked just like his daughter, well, more like the daughter looked like him. At the time, the girl didn't know her dad was a jerk. They were all happy. But then, something bad happened."

"What?" asked Jade, and I blinked to make sure i didn't start crying.

"Well, no one knows for sure what happened, but they all think the dad... killed his wife, leaving his daughter motherless," I said, remembering. "The girl didn't believe anyone when they said it was an accident, or suicde, because it wasn't. It was murder."

"What happened to the girl?"

"She became an orphan, until a nice lady became her mother. She already had a daughter, but the daughter was nice. They were also very pretty, the daughter having long black hair, and the mother having golden curls, like goldy locks," I said, knowing she would laugh. "Then they were happy too. The daughter of the kind lady fell in love, but is still very best friends with her sister."

"Is that it? But what happened to the other girl? The orphan?"

"They're both orphans."

"Why?"

"Because, the first girl's parents died, and I can't tell you about the other girl's," I said, biting my lower lip. I already told her too much. I knew if I hadn't left it vague enough, she'd find out, and start asking questions. "Time for bed kiddo. You got school tomorrow, then you have to go on a plane. Oh yeah, tell Chika and Satoshi I said hi tomorrow."

"Wait, you fogot part of the story," she said, not looking at me. "The first girl. She was happy, playing with her young cousin, who she saw before she was officialy an orphan. She couldn't remember though, it was too painful. And she's wrong. It wasn't murder. If she wants to know the truth, she has to find out for herself. Good night Robin."

"Yeah..." I said, turning off the light. "Good night."

**The Next Morning...**

I gasped, opening my eyes. I had the same dream about the bloody gun. I sighed, then blinked. Today seemed... diferent. My room was... different too. The door was open, I left it closed. And my room was Blue #194, not Blue #156! It was supposed to be darker. I looked around, My bookshelf was supposed to be bigger too. And my desk faces north, not west. And where's my laptop?

I saw someone with red hair walk by, then stop. "Hikaru, we're gonna be late for school," he chided, and I recognized Kaoru's voice. Kaoru's voice? He never comes this early! I looked around again. I was the only one in the room. Did he just call me Hikaru? I don't look like him in the slightest! "Hikaru, do you still feel sick? I can stay home with you if you want."

"Um... Kaoru? I'm Robin, not Hikaru," I said, trying to remain calm. He laughed.

"That was your best impersonation of Robin!" he said in between laughs. "But seriously, we're gonna be late for class." Then it hit me.

"OH MY GOSH, YOU TWO RAPED ME!"

"What?"

"YOU AND HIKARU, KIDNAPPED ME! Well, probably Hikaru, but that's beside the point. YOU TWO DRAGGED ME OVER HERE AND RAPED ME!" I shouted, and Kaoru looked at me confused. "OMG, DOES STELLA KNOW THAT YOU'RE CHEATING ON HER? OMIGOSH, WHAT IF I GET PREGNANT! I CAN'T GET PREGNANT!"

"Ummm, four things. One, that's the best Robin impersonation I have ever heard. Two, I would never cheat on Stella, and I'm hoping she would never cheat on me. Three, you're a guy, you can't get pregnant. And four, you're Hikaru, how could you rape yourself?"

"I'm not Hikaru," I said, realizing Kaoru was right about the rape thing. He probably wouldn't do that, but Hikaru is enough of a bastard to do something like that.

"Yeah you are," he said, pushing me towards the hallway. There was a window, and I saw Hikaru with Kaoru in it. But, Kaoru was next to me, so he couldn't be out there, and in here. I lifted my hand, and Hikaru mimicked the movement. I poked my cheek, and so did Hikaru. I took in a huge breath, and so did Hikaru. I let it out in a scream, and Hikaru screamed with me.

I was Hikaru.

**Hikaru's POV**

_I will break_

_Into your thoughts,_

_With what's written, on my heart._

_I will _BREAK!

I fell off my bed as someone started screaming/singing. I groaned, I hit my head on a stupid desk. Wait, my desk isn't supposed to be here. Idiot maids must have moved things around.

_I'm so sick, infected with_

_Where I live,_

_Let me live without this,_

_Empty bliss,_

_Selfishness._

_I'm so sick!_

The volume was lowered, and I felt a gentle hand moved my hair away. "Jeez Robin. It's really late right now. Good thing your alarm went off. By the way, how do you feel?" asked a voice. A girl's voice. It sounded like Stella. Robin was here?

"Stella-chan, what are you doing in my room?" I asked. If any room, she'd be in Kaoru's. After all, she is his girlfriend. "And why is a random lady screaming?"

"Random lady? It's Lacey Mosley, your favorite singer. You know, Flyleaf," she said, helping me sit up. I blinked a couple of times. I glanced around the room. I wonder who designed the interior, it looked pretty nice. There were posters on the ceiling and walls, concert posters I think. There was a girl with dark brown hair, screaming into the microphone, and underneath it said, _FLYLEAF! 2006!_ There was another one, with a another girl, but with blood red hair, like Robin. _Paramore RIOT!_ was written on the bottom. Then there were the bands with guys as lead vocals. There were a bunch.

"Where am I?" I asked, and Stella looked at me confused.

"You're in your room obviously. Does your throat hurt? Your voice is slightly deeper," said Stella, and I looked at her like she was crazy. My room? I haven't even heard of Flyleaf. I've heard of Paramore though, Robin always talks about it. She also justified the death of one her main characters in a story she wrote by saying she was the Paramore of someone. Or paramour*. I really don't know how she spelt it. "Robin?"

"Robin's here? Tell her not to come, she's probably all bitchy today cuz she wasn't yesterday," I said, and Stella stared at me. "What?"

"Why are you talking in third person?"

"I'm not, if I was, I'd be, Hikaru is super hot, and super cool. He pwns!" I said, and she continued to stare.

"Did you hit your head or something?" she asked worried. "Robin-"

"Hello girls! I just said goodbye to Jade, I'm going to Germany~" sang Rache, coming inside. She hugged Stella, and held her arms out. "Robin, aren't you going to give mommy a hug goodbye?"

"Psh, I don't know where Robin is, but I'm not giving you one, I'm too old for that," I said, and Rache looked at me sadly. "Don't you think Robin's too old for that too, Rache?" I asked, and Stella ran over to me.

"Wh-what Robin means, is that, um... she uh, wants you to kiss her goodbye!" said Stella, covering my mouth.

"MMMH? MFF! (What? NO!)"

"No, it's okay," sniffed Rache, wiping her eyes. "You grew up so fast," she choked out. "T-take care of yourselves you two."

"Stay here. I have to go call someone," said Stella, getting her phone out. She left, and Jade wandered in. She looked at me, then looked around.

"Why didn't you give Rache a hug? And where's Hikaru-senpai? You were argueing with him again," she said, still looking around.

"Jade-chan, I'm right here," I said, looking at her. She was holding something big, like a book. She stared at me in confusion.

"Why does your voice sound like Hikaru's?"

"Cuz I am Hikaru," I said, and she laughed. "I am!" I snapped. She stopped laughing, and put her hand on my head. "I don't have a fever!"

"Hikaru-kun," whispered Stella from outside.

"What?"

"Kaoru... Hikaru-kun is in Robin's body," she mumbled, and Jade looked at me again. I'm in Robin's body? Gross! I am not. "O-okay. What if he freaks out? If you say so." Stella came in, holding a mirror. I looked at it, and Robin stared at me. But it was a mirror. And I'm me. And Robin is staring back at me. From the mirror. Which means...

"Oh shit. I'M IN ROBIN'S BODY!" I shouted, and the two girls jumped.

"How do you think I feel!" shouted a voice from the phone. Robin's voice. But that means she's inside my body. The Red Haired Bitch is inside my body.

***Yeah, the band name of Paramore is from the word paramour, meaning lover.**

**- Yeah, so I'm not sure whats gonna happen to the pairings. Really, it was only a pairing with Sakura-chan, with -censored for excitement and surprise in the story- so yeah. I say yeah a lot, has anyone noticed? Sorry, got off topic there. Well, it's really not cuz of a review I got about pairings, me and my unwilling partners in crime actually noticed it, and thought, 'MidnightStar, what are you doing?' and I said 'Am I supposed to know? Cuz I don't...' Yes, we know that's just wow, just plain sad. I don't know what I'm doing! Oh noes! (Actually, I have the basic layout, just need to put it to words) But, cuz I feel I shouldn't just delete this story (I hate when people do that to a good one! Like seriously, they never update, but you wanna know what happens next!) cuz people like it, and it seems unfair. So I will try to fix the many problems I have hear! Sorry for talking your ear off, well, writing, narrating, reading? I have no idea what this is called. I'll call it talking! :D-**

**Real Author's Note~**

**MidnightStar: Oh my Edward Cullen, they switched bodies! -Is eating jello-**

**Kelly: Edward Cullen? -eyeing the jello-**

**MidnightStar: Someone in Art said it before, and i though it was funny. -finishes it before Kelly can ask for it- OMEC, they switched bodies! Find out what happens next by~**

**REVIEWING!**

**No flames.**

**Please? :{ Mr. Mustachio wants you to review!**


	7. OMG, A Solution? Let's Hope So

**MidnightStar: How many of you guys like jello? Me, I love it. -This is the random question of the month-**

**By the way, I liked the idea Silver Foxxie23 gave me... but I decided to cut Hikaru some slack, so yeah... -sweat drops- I'm sorry Hikaru! Gomensai!**

**Disclaimer: She owned nothing, owns nothing, and will never own anything. But she pwns at harassing her friend Azura.**

**So... now what? **

**Hikaru's POV**

"So... are you two in any pain?" asked Kaoru worried. Stella dragged me over to my house, but not before forcing me to change clothes. She said that people were bound to stare at me if I went out in the clothes Robin wore to sleep. It's Robin's fault though, she sleeps in a tank top and shorts. And just so you know, it felt really weird when her allergies started acting up, and I began to sneeze and cough a bit from the pollen count this morning. Stella says that because Robin's body is allergic to pollen, so am I. And here's where the weird part comes in. Ya see, when I cough, my chest hurts a bit, and in Robin's case, it hurts her chest too. So raise your hand if you know what I did on impulse.

Yep, there was a sharp pain in my chest, so I put my hand there, and yeah. Why do girls have boobs(**Hikaru is such a perv**)? And why must Robin's be huge? Like seriously, is she like a triple H or something? Thankfully, when I asked, Stella didn't laugh, knowing I would be embarrassed. She did not lecture me either. Nor did she yell. She just got all flustered, and said, "Um... w-what kind of question is that?"

It was also very difficult getting changed with my eyes closed. I didn't dare open them, even though I was curious. My fear of what Robin would to me if she found out overpowered the curiosity I had. So I was now sitting uncomfortably in a chair, the shirt being too snug, the skirt too short, and Robin's bra strap poking my back.

I hope Robin feels just as uncomfortable. And I think she did too. She kept fidgetting. She also kept pushing the hair out of her eyes, well, my body's eyes. They weren't hers. "Well, no, I don't feel any pain. Ask Hikaru, he's in my body, and I have allergies."

"I'm not in pain, just outside when I start coughing," I said. "I feel a bit out of breath, and my- Robin's- this body's chest hurts when it coughs." I sighed, do I refer to myself as I? Or as Robin? Or as it?

"Okay then... so, you've switched voices too," mumbled Kaoru, looking at both of us. "Did you two, I don't know, do something... weird? Like insult Nekozawa?"

"I think the last time any of us have seen Nekozawa was when he gave Stella the- the wishing rock!" exclaimed Robin. "It's the wish! That must be it! It must have worked, and this is the effect!" The wishing rock. The one that turned to dust. It worked? "Stella asked us to know what it was like to be each other, and this is what happened."

"Okay, we've figured out what caused it, now how do we fix it?" asked Stella, and we all remained quiet. How do we fix it?

**Robin's POV**

"I can't stand another moment with you," I snapped, getting up, I was about to walk out the door, when I saw Mimiko. Oh shit. "Um, g-good morning Mimiko-senpai," I said, and she smiled at me. Her eyes were very light, a grayish white. I glanced around the hall, Stella and Kaoru still haven't come back yet from looking for Nekozawa.

"Good morning, Robin-chan," she said, and I froze. Did she just call me... Robin? "Or would you rather I keep up with your ruse and call you Hikaru-kun? And should I call Hikaru-kun, Robin-chan?"

"H-how do you know?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh, your auras are very different," she replied. "And, I could sense frustration, and your auras were extremely subdued. You've switched bodies, ne?" We nodded. "I won't tell anyone. But it's strange, this has been the work of a simple enchantment cast upon by one of the deceased."

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"She means it was caused by a dead person," I said, and he nodded.

"Apperantly, this particular spirit is full of mischief, but cannot create the enchantment on its own. It has been called upon by a regular person." she said, staring at us. "Someone who has connections with the deceased."

"Nekozawa," said Hikaru. "He definetly did this. Can you fix it with your psychic powers or something?"

"Nope, this wish is out of the control of mortals," she said, taking a seat. She stayed quiet for a moment, then looked back at us, her eyes even lighter than before. "I think the wish will wear off in exactly 24 hours from when it started. So why not just wait till 12pm and see?"

**Later~**

"Damnit Robin! How did you fail my test! You didn't even answer the first question!" snapped Hikaru, looking over his trigonometry test. So I didn't get how to find the missing side of a cone. I answered number 2. "And you got number 2 wrong."

"Well, you failed my creative writing exam this morning!" I snapped back. "It's not my fault I don't know how to find out the missing side of a what ever triangle!" He glared at me, and I glared back.

"Okay then Robin, you're gonna pay."

"What are you talking about!" I snapped, following him as he walked quickly through the halls. "And don't go dragging my body through the whole school!" He led me down a long hallway that only had three doors. One said Gym, and on opposite sides of the hall, were the locker rooms. "What? You're gonna use my body to peep on the girls?"

"...No, but that's a great idea," he said, and I sighed angrily. Stupid pervert. "No, cuz I said you would pay." He walked towards the door that said BOYS' LOCKER ROOMS. I rolled my eyes.

"Baka, you're in a girls body, you can't just waltz into the boys' locker room like you're yourself," I snapped, and he smirked. "Why are you smirking? You shouldn't be smirking!"

"Apoligize."

"No way in hell."

"Okay then," he said, leaning against the wall. He stared at me, and I glanced towards the girl locker room door, expecting him to run inside to peep on the girls. I guess that's why I didn't see him run into the boys' locker room. It took me a minute to grasp the whole situation. He was inside the boys' locker room. And he was currently me. So basically, all they guys would see Robin walking into their locker room. Shit. I was about to open the door, then stopped myself.

This must be reverse psychology. He wants me to walk in there, so I could see the guys changing, which would drop me down to his level! Smart, but not smart enough. He's probably waiting next to the door, waiting for me to come in and see the guys showering. Of course, I'm in Hikaru's body, so it wouldn't make much of a difference. Wait, but he's in there, s I still have to get him out. What's he-

"Did you see her?" asked a guy coming out of the locker room with his friends. His hair was still wet, his face bright red, and his nose was gushing blood. "Man, I didn't know girls were that brave."

"Heck, I didn't think they were stupid. But did you see her? She accidentaly walked into the locker room, and you should have seen her! The steam was causing her shirt to stick to her and oh, it was just so damn sexy. Man, Hitachiin, you should have gone in there like five minutes earlier," said the guy, patting my back. I felt my eye twitch. He went inside?

Hikaru walked back out, looking smug. I glared. "That's so stupid and childish-"

"But it worked, didn't it?" he asked, smirking. "There, now it's even. You failed my test, so I did this. And you wouldn't want to hit your own body and cause a bruise?"

"You- That's- I'm- ugh!" I said, trying to find out what to say. "You know what? You're gonna pay for failing my test, and doing this!" I glanced around the hallway, what could I do? "Do you have a crush on anyone besides Haruhi?"

"No, why?"

"Do you have something important to do this Friday?"

"No."

"Do you have a date?" He shook his head confused. "Well, now you do."

"Psh, you're gonna go on a date with me?" I just smiled smugly, and glanced down the hallway. Then I ran into the girls locker room.

**Hikaru's POV**

Oh shit. A group of girls came running out, screaming, 'Hitachiin-san is such a pervert!' Then another group came out, 'Hitchiin-san is so hot. Was that Kaoru or Hikaru?' which another girl responded by saying, 'Who cares? They're identical.' I stared at the door, waiting for one particular person to come out. And she did, putting _my _body's arm around another girl's shoulders. Now this girl was blushing furiously, and looked a bit scared.

"So I guess I'll see you Friday!" said Robin, turning to look at me. She smirked. "Well, Hitomi-chan, I have to go, Kaoru is probably waiting for me~" she sang, then ran off. She is so dead. Hitomi turned to look at me.

"H-he's acting really weird. He came into the locker room, when everyone was changing, and asked to see me. All the girls shoved me out into the open because they didn't want him to see them," she mumbled. Then I remembered her. She was one of Tamaki's customers. He's gonna kill me.

"Umm... It must have been scary," I said, then I ran out of the hall. Shit, she's gonna do something worse than this. She's never satisfied. I ran into the club room, and everyone looked at me. Renge was talking to Stella and Kaoru, showing them this stuffed doll that looked like a yellow rat thing. Pikachu? Tamaki was in his deppression corner, Haruhi must have told him off. Kyoya was typing on his laptop. Mori was watching over Hunny, who was eating cake, next to Robin, who was also eating cake. She leaned over and whispered something to Hunny, and he nodded. "R-Hikaru, what are you doing?"

"What's it look like bitch?" she asked, then smirked. I felt like slapping her, but there was no way I would slap my own body. Hunny bounced over, and looked at me, all bubbly. I glanced back at Robin, who was holding Usa-chan. Hunny smiled at me.

"Hika-chan says you want to spar!" he said, and I nodded, not taking my eyes, her eyes, what ever, off of Robin. She could be plotting my death as we- "right now!" Wait what? In two seconds, I felt my back come in contact with the cold, hard, unforgiving floor.

"Ow," I moaned, staying limp. Maybe if I act dead, he won't hurt me again.

"Robin-chan, is something wrong? You can normally last longer than three seconds," mumbled Hunny. Oh it was three seconds...

"I think he suffered brain damage," said Robin.

"He?" asked Kyoya.

"I said 'She'," said Robin quickly. Everyone looked at her.

"Um, Robin has been feeling out of it lately, maybe she's sick," said Stella, helping me up. I felt a bit lightheaded, so everything was fuzzy. Kyoya mumbled something. "Maybe it's stress."

"She looks likes she gonna faint," said a voice. Well, that voice was right. "I so called it."

**No One's POV**

When Hikaru **(he's still in Robin's body and he shall be reffered to as Hikaru because he would not liked to be called Robin)**woke up, he was in a limo. Because some of Robin's fears were now his, his first thought was... "OMIGOSH! SOMEONE JUST FREAKING RAPED ME!" But he quickly recognized it as his own limo, and noticed someone was nice enough to have given him a pillow, water, some soda, and a note. He opened the note, which Kaoru had written.

_Hikaru, _

_I went with Stella to find Nekozawa, and Robin is (should) be there with you in the front. I gave the driver a day off, so if you want to go somewhere, tell Robin. Don't worry, I made her swear she wouldn't crash the limo. Please don't fight with her._

_Kaoru._

He drank some water, and looked toward the front. The door was open, and Robin was just staring outside. Tears glistened from her (his) eyes, and she quickly wiped them away. Then she got up and walked away for a moment. Hikaru sat there, wondering what could have possibly made her cry. And use _his_ tear ducts for _her _tears.

He heard a light tapping, and the door opened. "I don't care if you're still sleeping, just wake up and get out of the car, Hikaru," muttered Robin. Hikaru got out, and Robin was leaning against the limo, looking pissed off. "When senpai flipped you, I felt it too."

"What?"

"I didn't tell Stella or Kaoru, but I felt the pain. It's my body you're in, so don't hurt it," she said in an even voice. "Don't hurt me, and I won't hurt you." He nodded, and she sighed. "They found Nekozawa, and they're bringing him here."

"The ghost was huge!" said Kaoru loudly, and they saw him running towards them with Stella and Nekozawa. "It was green, and looked like an old lady." They got to the limo, panting, and Nekozawa looked around.

"Where is it?"

"Not here," answered Robin. "Listen, me and Hikaru switched bodies. We hate this. Can you fix it?" He stared for a while, then the cat puppet began to move.

"Belzeneff says that we cannot fix it, but you two can. You must wait until it becomes dark, and then you must kiss, which-"

"EW!" squealed Robin, and that was the first time the twins saw her act girlish. "No way! I'm not kissing him." _'What's wrong with kissing me?' _thought Hikaru. _'There are a bunch of girls that would kill to be in her place... which now that I think about it, it's kinda creepy,' _he shivered at the thought.

"Technically, you'd be kissing yourself," said Nekozawa. "That is all I have to say. The only way to fix your predicament is to kiss." He left, and Robin sighed angrily.

"So..." said Stella. "Mimiko-senpai's plan, or Nekozawa-senpai's?"

**10:45pm~ **

"Why do we have to stay up with you guys?" asked Kaoru bored. Because Robin didn't want to kiss Hikaru, they decided to go with Mimiko's plan of waiting for 12:00am to come along. "I mean, if all you have to do is wait, why not just sleep?"

"Cuz, I wanna see how it happened," mumbled Hikaru.

"And cuz I don't want my lips, coming in contact with Hikaru's," said Robin, glancing at the clock. "Anyway, it's **11:45**, just 15 more minutes." Robin and Hikaru were sitting cross legged across from each other, that way, they'd be able to see anything 'pretty damn weird' as Robin put it.

"It's 11:45 already?" asked Stella. "I thought it was **10:30**." She was sitting next to Kaoru, as they both watched their siblings to make sure they didn't kill each other. Robin shook her head. The only sound that could be heard was that of the clock ticking.

Tick... tick... tick... tick...

After a while, they began to feel the effects of running around the school looking for a shadow loving person and yelling at a person who was currently in your body. Robin and Hikaru glared at each other, trying not to lose consiousness. Robin was the first to break the silence.

"Damnit, it's only 11:50pm! Why am I so damn tired?" she asked no one in particular. Because none of them felt tired at this time. Normally. Of course, much like it was stated a couple chapters ago, this did not fit into normally. It was very... abnormal.

Time went by, and still nothing. Stella fell asleep, her head resting on Kaoru's shoulder, while Hikaru kept looking at the clock. It read 12:00. He looked at Robin, then back at the clock. The hand slowly moved and then it reached 12:01am. Hikaru looked at the hand that was on the ground. Robin's hand. He was still in Robin's body. He closed his eyes, and opened them again. He was still in Robin's body.

They waited a bit more. Still, nothing. At 12:58, Robin broke the silence once more.

"Well, it's almost one in the morning, and I'm still you," she said. "Hikaru, come here." He flinched. He hated hearing her voice come out of his mouth. He hated seeing her in the mirror. He hated this whole situation. But he knew it wasn't her fault. Not even Stella's fault, even though she unknowingly wished for this. It was his fault, for not being able to go a day without trying to piss Robin off. And even then, knowing he should do as she said, he shook his head angrily. "I'm not going to hurt you," she said calmly. He knew she was honest. But, he thought something would be lost if he went over to her. He didn't know what this 'something' was, but he knew it existed. Whatever it was.

"Maybe I don't want to," he snapped, and Robin sighed.

"Fine," she said curtly, and went over to him. She was right there, seriously, like right in front of him. "Hikaru, do you want to stay like this?"

"Of course not," he said curtly.

"Then we're gonna have to go with Nekozawa's plan," she said slowly, so he could understand it completely.

"No." He said it coldly, not liking the new plan at all.

"Hitchiin, it's one in the morning, nothing has happened. And I don't know about you, but I'm not gonna spend the rest of my life as a boy."

"No way in hell." Robin looked at a sleeping Stella and Kaoru, knowing they would be upset if they knew she was fighting with Hikaru again. But someone had to fix this. And if Mimiko's plan didn't work, she had to go with Nekozawa's. She grabbed Hikaru, and quickly pushed his lips against her body's lips. She felt a strong push and fell onto the ground.

For a second everything was black. Slowly, the color began to return. There was a pain in her chest, and she began to cough a bit. Then it hit her. Hikaru kicked or pushed her when she kissed him to solve the situation. She was about to yell at him, but a strange metallic taste in her mouth stopped her. Blood? She lifted her hand to her mouth to see if she was bleeding, but stopped. Her hand was there, not Hikaru's. Which meant...

"Hikaru damnit, get away from me," she snapped, and Hikaru groaned from the other side of the room. If he was over there, how could her body's hand be with her? She ran to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. Bright blue eyes looked back at her, her right one slightly covered by blood red hair. She blinked. This was... her body. Her bottom lip had a bit of blood on it, and she realized that it was cut by her teeth when she was kissed. She touched her cheek gently, to see if she wasn't hallucinating. Her mouth, not Hikaru's broke out into a grin.

Hikaru sat up. When Robin forced his body to kiss her's, he felt a strong push and was thrown a couple of feet from where he was originally. He was about to put a hand to his head, when he saw his own hand. His body's hand. He waved it in front of him, and smiled.

"Robin, are you okay? Where's Hikaru-kun?" asked Stella sleepily, waking up. Hikaru went over to her, and held her by the shoulders.

"Robin's not here!" he said, shaking her by shoulders. "She's not here, not here, not here! It's me!" Stella's golden eyes widened. "I'm back! Kaoru! Kaoru I'm back! I'm a dude again! YES!" He said, shaking his younger brother.

"Oh my freakin gosh! I'm back too!" shouted Robin running in. "Stella! Stella-Bella! I'm a girl again! I'm your little sis again!" "I can finally be normal again! Thank you Nekozawa!" Robin and Hikaru began thanking Nekozawa over and over again even though he couldn't hear them. They were freed.

**MidnightStar: Okay... summer is kinda slow and no one is reviewing... -single tear- So yeah, does anyone know the big mistake they made when they used Nekozawa's plan? I'll put it in the next chapter, but here's a clue.**

**Look at the bolded peices in my story. I hope I didn't make it too obvious...**

**On another note, I saw the Maroon 5 video for Misery (awesome song) on the VH1 countdown, and couldn't help but be reminded of Robin's dangerous personality when seeing the girl shove the guy off a building...**

**Kelly: I thought that was weird... but she does remind me of Robin's extremely dangerous personality. **

**MidnightStar: For some reason, I found it funny how the same car kept running different people over... the same exact car... over and over... O.O**

**Ah well, please Review~ w/ no flames though**

**REVIEW!**


	8. There Shall Be Angst!

**MidnightStar: Yo peoples. So sorry for not updating! I really really wanted to, but I was too busy at my "job" (Does it count as a job if your just helping your parents in a restaurant, not getting paid, but earning tips?) So yeah, me and Azura discussed this chapter a loooooooooong while ago. All I had to do was type it out... which was hard... I focus so much on Robin, that I forgot how to write from Stella's POV... embarrassing, I know. **

**On another note, **_**Nicki**_** and **_**Silver Foxxie23 **_**guessed what happened last chapter. Did they guess correctly? We'll see...**

**There Will Be Angst!**

**Kaoru's POV**

Over the course of three weeks after the... switching bodies incident (Yesterday in the morning, Hikaru cheerfully exclaimed, '_I feel 20 pounds lighter! WOOO_!' Then began saying something about boobs)... Robin began to act strange. Upon learning in the morning that Hikaru's watch was wrong (He forgot to change the hour...) she laughed. That's it. No cursing, or ranting. All she did was say...

"Hikaru, I'll admit, the joke was cute, but really? Ha ha, you shouldn't really joke about stuff like that."

During study hall, she'd be reading from a small book, only reacting if someone else tried to read it. What really made everything strange, was the fact that Stella didn't know what was wrong either.

**Robin's POV**

I looked at the piece of paper in my hands. It fell from the middle of the book, neatly folded, and slightly yellow with age. When I opened it up, I noticed it was probably ripped out of a book. A very old book. It also looked like it was handwritten.

_"Robin, I'm giving you this book, but, please, don't read more than one entry each day."_

Jade's instructions rang in my ears the whole day. I only read eight entries. There were at least 100 entries, considering the size of the writing and the book. And this page came from the middle of the book. It fell out, but was I allowed to read it, or not? I sighed, and looked at the cover of the book. DO NOT READ! THIS IS NOT A DIARY! I smiled, knowing that it was. A diary of my mother.

I looked at the paper again. Jade wasn't here. And, it was just one page. It wasn't even from this diary. It looked like it was from an old book, handwritten even. I sighed, and began to read, trying to make sense of it even though most of the words had faded away.

_...It appears that the souls of... Hunter family... called forth... imply putting... descendent... in danger... _

I'm guessing it was written as, 'It appears that the souls of the Hunter family can be called forth by simply putting a descendant in danger.' So... if I want to talk to one of my ancestors, I have to be in danger? What, like holding a gun to my head? Or something less extreme? Did I already have to be hurt? There was a faded picture at the bottom. Thankfully, the caption was still legible.

_I was mortally wounded by a poisonous snake. Before a fellow companion administered the antidote, I saw a vision of my long deceased father, telling me I would live._

A ghost? Ghost of my ancestors? I sighed in frustration. This is just bulls***! As if a ghost would come and tell me if I would live or not just cuz I got hurt? Anyway, the last person, ghost, soul, whatever, I wanted to see, was my dad. The jackass was probably in hell anyway.

**No One's POV**

_**10 years prior**_

A young girl was sitting on the soft green grass, looking at the soft purple petals of the wysteria fall gently down, brushing against her cheeks. Her golden hair was covered with the beautiful flowers, her sky blue eyes wide with childlike wonder. But also in those eyes, were signs of pain.

"Grandma," she said, turning to an elderly lady. "Why does Uncle George get mad at Uncle Robert and daddy? I thought Uncle George was my daddy's brother."

"George is just a very sour person, and likes to argue with Victor," said the woman, tucking a stray strand of white hair behind her ear. She smiled at Robin. "You don't have a sister, but if you did, I wouldn't be surprised if you had small spats with her, Robin."

"I wouldn't fight with her!" said Robin, jumping up. "She'd be my very best friend, and we would always be good sisters to each other! If a boy like the one of the Baxter brothers was bothering her, I'd stop them!"

"I'm sure you would Robin," said her grandmother, chuckling at the high spirits of the young girl. Robin hugged her, happy that someone answered the burning question in her mind. Robin enjoyed the company of her grandmother, Carol. Her other grandmother, was nice to her mother, but she always got mad at her father, and seemed rather distant to Robin. Carol, however, treated Aubrey like a daughter.

_**Back to the Present**_

**Robin's POV**

"Oh hello Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun!" said mom coming home.

"Hey Rache," said the twins. "How was Germany?"

"Oh the scenery was beautiful!" said mom, smiling. She looked at me sadly. "Hello Robin." She started tearing up. "Well, I um, have to go pack for my next trip..." When she left, Hikaru shifted uncomfortably. Stella looked at me nervously, and then it hit me.

"Hikaru, what did you do to my mom when I was in your body?"

"W-well, ya see, she asked if I was gonna hug her goodbye, and I said no, cuz I didn't want to..." he mumbled. "I told her I wouldn't hug her because I was too old-"

"You what!" I looked at Stella. "Why didn't you stop him?" I asked, my voice quieter. There was no need to yell at Stella, Hikaru sure, Kaoru maybe, but Stella? I don't know who would yell at her willingly.

"I tried, but by the time I covered his, your, your body's mouth, Rache was already upset, and she just left crying..." said Stella "I wanted to tell you... but I forgot..." I gripped my pencil. I knew something bad would happen.

"Um... Robin I would stop holding the pencil that way.." mumbled Kaoru, I turned to look at him, and he froze. "Of course, that's just a sugestion. Y-you can keep holding it that way!" I sighed.

"I won't kill you," I mumbled, and the twins relaxed. "Well, not now anyway. It's just that... why would you say something like that to her? She's under a lot of stress you know. And if you didn't, you at least know _your own_ mother is stressed out. They've been on trips with a bunch of collegues around the whole world. If you wouldn't say it to Yuzuha, why say it to mom? Mom is trying to be a good mother to me and Stella, and even though she can't take the place of Stella's parents, or my real mom, she's trying! And she's still my mom! You should know how hard Yuzuha tries to keep you happy. Mom tries just as hard, if not harder."

I gripped the pencil tighter, imagining how mom must have looked when Hikaru made those words come out of my mouth. It must have killed her inside. I felt a sharp pain in the palm of my hand. I looked down, and realized I just broke my third favorite pencil. A mechanical pencil.

"Robin, I think you should go talk to Rache," said Stella softly. "Before she leaves for China."

"Okay," I mumbled, getting up. I went up the stairs and knocked.

"Come in," said mom. I ran in and hugged her.

"I'm sorry mom!" I cried, sobbing. "I missed you so much, and you didn't hug me when you came back!"

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart. But you told me you were too old for hugs, so I didn't want to embarrass you."

"I was just moody because I felt sick," I said, calming down a bit.

"Okay," she whispered, hugging me a bit tighter. "Don't cry."

**A Couple Days Later...**

**Hikaru's POV**

"Sure, I would go on a date with you," said Stella, hugging Kaoru. I smirked as Kaoru blushed. "But I can't. I'm worried about Robin. She's been acting stranger..."

"It's only gotten worse?" we asked in unison, and Stella nodded.

"Last night... she tried to cut herself," she said, looking out the window. "I stopped her before she could do any serious harm, but she gave herself a tiny cut. I don't know why she would do that though. She said something about seeing her Grandmother, which scared me even more because her Grandmother's dead."

"Where is she now?"

"She should be inside her room... I took away everything she could possibly cut herself-"

_THUD!_

That was the only sound that rang through the house. It sounded like something falling onto the floor. It came from the ceiling, in the direction of the stairs. Stella imediately got up, and ran towards the stairs. We followed her, and our eyes widened at what we saw. There was dark dust everywhere, and in the middle of the hall, was a small staircase that dropped to the ceiling.

"Oh no, the attic! She must have gone up in the attic!" Stella ran into a room, and came back with a flashlight.

"I'll go with you," said Kaoru, helping her up. I felt a breeze tickle the back of my neck, and I turned around. I saw the door to a room open. A room with blue walls. "Hikaru?"

"I'm just gonna go look outside. Don't worry, I'll be careful, stay with Stella," I quickly added.

"Okay," he said, and I knew he wanted to say 'be careful', even though I told him I would be. I walked into the room, and saw the window wide open. Impossible, she couldn't have jumped out. This is the third floor. A strong gust of wind came through the window, scattering loose papers, and causing a couple books to fall off the desk. I picked some of them up, and noticed a piece of rope.

"Aw, hell no," I muttered, pulling on the piece of rope. It was tied to the desk, and led to the open window. She did get out through the window. But why did she bother opening the door to the attic? It was on the ceiling to, the door opened, and the stairs would have to be pulled down. That would take away a too much time, and make a lot of noise. I looked out the window. She went outside, but opened the attic before doing that. So the attic is just so Stella wouldn't find her too soon. I ran down the stairs, and opened the door.

I should have gotten something. Either the rope, or a baseball bat. What was I gonna do when I found her? _'No Robin, don't cut yourself!' _As if she would listen to me. She didn't listen to Stella, so why would she listen to me? I sighed, and continued walking.

_'Hikaru, you have to be careful, Stella says that only three steps away from the other side of the fence is a steep drop.' _I remembered that Kaoru told me that a couple of days ago. I had been walking along the same path, and reached the fence. I climbed over it, curious as to what was behind it. There didn't seem to be anything, all you could see over the fence was the sky and some trees. No house or any type of building for that matter. When I asked Stella, she said it was just a steep drop, and once you got all the way to the bottom, there was a clearing full of flowers. Of course, you actually had to get to the bottom to see it, but it was there.

The perfect place for someone who didn't want to be seen.

**Kaoru's POV**

I looked around, there were a lot of boxes and other stuff you would find in an attic. Trunks, suitcases, a bike, heck there was even a boat. And plenty of places to hide. "Is all of this yours?" I asked.

"Nope, this stuff was here when we moved in. Robin said, 'The shit is in the attic, so it doesn't matter.' We've been here a couple of times, but it was too dusty and it triggered Rache's allergies, so we haven't been here in a while. There's a bunch of stuff here."

"Like what?"

"Um... last time we found that boat, some suitcases, a couple dolls, and a bunch of letters. And all the way in the back, Robin found- shit." Stella ran over to the far end of the attic, and I followed, being careful not to hit anything. She was looking through a box desperately. "Last time, she found a sword."

**Hikaru's POV**

I slowly slid down the drop, trying not to make too much noise. Once I reached the bottom, I hid behind a rock. Robin was only a couple feet away, looking at something on the ground. She lifted it up, and pulled it.

It glistened in the moonlight, like a piece of metal. She moved it, so the sharp tip was close to her neck. The piece of metal was long, like a sword. A sword.

She lowered it a little bit more, slowly, like she was having second thoughts.

"Robin stop!" I shouted, tackling her. And so, a struggle insued. "Let go of the sword! Let go of-" I gasped, and threw myself to the left. The blade of the sword almost hit me in the face. Robin grabbed the sword which had fallen on the ground, and I tackled her again.

"Idiot, get off me!" she shouted, trying to shove me off.

"Drop the sword!"

"Make me!" she shouted back, and we continued to struggle for the sword. I was finally able to grab it, and I threw it far enough so that she couldn't reach it. "Damn it, get off!"

"Tell me why you were trying to kill yourself!" She lifted her leg quickly, hitting me in the crotch with her knee. I groaned in pain, and she shoved me off. She looked like she was about to grab the sword again, and I was about to tackle her again, but all she did was sit up. She sighed, and coughed a bit, putting her hand close to the base of her neck. "Why... were you trying... to kill yourself?" I said in between gasps.

"Why should I tell you?" she snapped. I really should have brought the rope. She removed her hand from her chest, and her eyes widened. Even I could see it in the pale moonlight. Bright red liquid coated her hand. She let out a shaky breath, and I saw her blood stained shirt. "Shit."

"What did you do?"

"Me? _You're_ the one who tackled me!"

"Let me see how bad it is," I said, getting up. She shook her head. "Robin-"

"NO!" And for the third time this night, I tackled her. "Stop it! Get off!" I unbuttoned some of her shirt, enough to see the medium sized gash starting at her collarbone, and going dangerously close to her chest. "NO! Get off!"

"Would you stop for a second! You frickin' cut yourself in the neck! Would it kill you to be quiet for one damn minute!" I asked aggravated. I'm trying to help her, and she's trying to punch me. Why is she so difficult?

**Stella's POV**

I stopped looking through the box. "Let go of the sword!" I heard it coming from outside.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard Hikaru shouting-"

"Get off me!" shouted another voice. We ran back to the entrance to the attic. That was definitely Robin and Hikaru screaming at each other. Kaoru got down first, and we heard some more screaming.

"Drop the sword!" shouted Hikaru. We ran outside, and the screaming got louder. We looked around, and realized they must be on the other side of the fence.

"Make me!" yelled Robin.

"Well, he found her," muttered Kaoru, helping me down the steep gorge. Sure enough, when we got there, they were wrestling each other. Hikaru was on top of Robin, straddling her, and she was trying to punch him.

"You see what I see, right?" I asked.

"I don't know what I'm seeing," said Kaoru. "Should we... stop them? Or... I really don't know what to do... Hikaru!" Hikaru turned around, and Robin took that chance to throw him off of her. He landed on his stomach, and Robin held his arms behind his back.

"I said, no," she said, anger dripping from every word. I looked at Kaoru, and it seemed like he thought the same thing as I did. Hikaru found Robin... but he was on top of her... was he...? I cleared my throat, and the two of them froze. In less than five seconds, the two of them were far away from each other. Hikaru was rubbing his arm, and Robin was buttoning her shirt, and- wait, buttoning her shirt? It was unbuttoned? Then I noticed something else that was weird. "Robin, is that... blood?"

"Wow... super hickey..." mumbled Kaoru.

"It's not a hickey!" shouted Robin. "I was playing around with the sword, and my hand slipped. Hikaru wanted to see how bad it was, but I got scared by the blood. Isn't that right Hikaru?" He stopped, glanced at me and Robin, then nodded.

"Yeah. That's what happened," he muttered, standing up. "It looks pretty deep, I wonder how you did that _accidentaly_."

"Heh, clumsy me," said Robin.

"Robin you should be more careful! You really scared me too, I thought you were gonna do the same thing as last night!" I said, and she smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry 'bout that," she said. "It's not as deep as Hikaru says though. He's just exagerating." But there was a lot of blood on her shirt. On her hand too. I looked at Kaoru, but he looked as confused as I was feeling. Robin doesn't like lying. And even though everything didn't add up the way it should, I chose to believe her.

**MidnightStar: I'm not used to Stella's complete and utter trust of everyone.**

**Kelly: I think it's nice though, she loves her sister enough to trust her completely.**

**MidnightStar: I'm more worried about the fact that I made it too obvious that Robin was lying.**

**Review! 4 reviews gets you Chapter 9!**

**And for my readers (I love you all! In an author/reader way, not romantic, cuz that would be creepy) a preview of the next chapter!**

I sighed, and sat down on the bench. In many ways, Mimiko's offer to look into my past seemed pretty good. I looked up at the sky, wondering just what would hurt, and how badly. My thoughts were interrupted by a force hitting me. I grabbed the person's arm, and flipped them. She was pretty light, and from the way she gracefully landed, I knew she was no amateur. My eyes widened as I realized who it was.

"Jade?"


End file.
